Lazos del Destinó (Confesión)
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: SemanaPokeshipping 2016: Día: 6 Tema: 1 Confesión fic ambientado en el hilo del destino veremos cómo Ash y Misty se confiesan sus sentimientos entre ellos dos, el amor es un sentimiento, tan poderoso que es un lazo indestructible entre dos personas y también es capaz de perdonar. ¿Que pasará entre los 2? Entren y lean: Sí eres Aumourshipping no es apto para ustedes. AAML 4ever Lov.
1. Capítulo: 1 Realización

_**Lazos del Destinó [Confesión]**_

 _ **Capítulo: 1**_

 _ **Realización**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Samurott1987~**_

 _ **Quiero empezar a explicar que está es una historia, basada en las creencias de la mitología China-Japonesa cómo lo es el hilo rojo del destinó está creencia se centra en que dos personas están atadas a esté hilo que no se rompe, sólo se estira y se encoge y que el final del mismo lo tendrá aquella persona quién lo tenga, atado esa persona será la que pasará a su lado para la eternidad, según dice la leyenda en fin eso era lo que les quería contar espero que sea de tu total agrado, está nueva historia contará con dos capítulos centrados en está historia, sin más preámbulos daremos inicio a la historia.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 1 Realización.**_

 _ **No sé he notado que últimamente he visto a Ash muy perdido cómo sí estuviera en otro mundo está muy pensativo y todo cuando pasamos por dónde una vidente quién sabe acerca del el hilo rojo del destino, y yo le pregunté sí Ash y yo estábamos destinados para estar juntos pero ella me negó eso con su cabeza, diciendo que mi hilo no estaba atado al de él pero sí lo que me dijo es que yo tengo a ese ser especial muy cerca que de lo que me imagino eso sin dudas que de que me dejo petrificada, y a Ash le dijo que el final del hilo le espera en su región natal, y cuando le dijo eso lo dejó pensando muy profundamente lo cual me sorprendió, por que algo me dice que Ash no me ama y muy pronto me daría cuenta de qué estaba en lo cierto, de que Ash no me amaría .**_

—¿Se puede saber en piensas tanto Ash? Le pregunto la chica un tanto asustada en que esta asimilando lo que la vidente le dijo a el más sin embargo a ella le carcomía esa duda que tenía en su interior y necesitaba hacerle, esa pregunta para salir de sus dudas pero en sus insistencias logró que el se enojara con ella, y eso la sorprendió mucho de la forma en que le contestó pero ella entiende lo que dijo eso es por que le insistí mucho en ello a él y por eso se molestó mucho con él y se fue corriendo de ahí. —

—Serena por que no te metes en tus propios asuntos, y me dejas en paz, yo ahorita tengo muchas cosas en que pensar para que tú vengas a preguntarme cosas cómo esas no te entiendo de verdad, comentó Ash muy enojado, pero para cuando el dijo eso se dio cuenta del error que había cometido un grave error, al gritarle así a su amiga pero ella se lo busco pero cuando iba a buscarla la vio salir corriendo de ahí fue detenido por Clemont y Lucía muy enojado con él. —

—Cómo se te ocurrió ser tan duro con ella misma no ves que como se fue de afectada ahora hay que dejarla un rato para que se mejore, será mejor de que me digas que es lo que te puso así de mal genio por qué tu eres de los pocos que se enojan con los demás algo te sucede y quiero que me digas que sucede sólo quiero saber que es lo te esta pasando para poderte dar un consejo para puedas pensar con claridad, dijo Clemont a su amigo se sentía muy preocupado por él. —

—Veras últimamente estoy pensando mucho, en mi mejor amiga Misty Waterflower tengo mucho tiempo de no verla pero ha de pensar de que yo me le he olvidado pero no es así solo qué me da miedo a que fuera a rechazar, o algo por el estilo y además de que sí la llamará me daría algo cómo a empezar a extrañarla más de lo normal pero cuando y a hablar entró de nuevo ese trance, tan profundo a buscar recuerdos de sus aventuras junto a su amada pelirroja pero en que momento, pensó en eso pero en seguida se dio cuenta el motivo de qué prácticamente rechazó a Serena, en ese momento sus amigos los llamaron a tierra hasta que respondió. —

—Tierra llamando a Ash tierra llamando a Ash, tierra llamando a Ash hasta cuando el sale de su trance los chicos se alegran y ya pasó un rato y le propusieron ir a buscar a Serena Ash aceptó además le debe una disculpa además debe de hablar muy seriamente con ella y explicarles los motivos de su comportamiento, y le debe de explicar y aclara que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos. —

—Wow hermano no conozco a Misty lo que sí deberías de hacer es, llamarla para que se de cuenta de verdad le interesas, no dejes que el miedo y la cobardía te gane hazme caso compañero promete algo prometeme que a penas hables con Serena hablaras con Misty o si no podría ser demasiado tarde, pero lo tuyo con Misty si se puede dar si no te quedas cayado si hablas con ella y le demuestra que le amas de verdad Ash, le regaño Clemont al chico de pelo de color azabache. —

—Creo que tienes razón yo tengo que llamarlo y decirle la verdad, ya es momento de contarle todo lo que siento por ella y no me voy a dar por vencido yo voy a hablar con Misty para poder poner las cosas en su sitio aclararle muchas cosas y decirle que mi amor hacía ella es legitimo que todo lo que siento por Misty es puro amor del bueno, Clemont se sorprendió al escuchar esa verdad se sorprendió mucho al escuchar lo que el le dijo a su mejor amigo aturdidos los dos hermanos, salieron del aturdimiento y le hablaron a Ash para poder seguir con su búsqueda. —

—Bueno tenemos que buscar a Serena, dijeron los dos hermanos a su amigo un poco preocupados por su amiga Serena. —

—Sí vamos a buscarla, dijo Ash. —

 _ **En ese momento se fueron a buscar a amiga todos estaban muy preocupados, a todos en especial a Clemont estaban de un lado para el otro lado buscándola y nada que aparece cada vez más pero seguía sin aparecer más sin embargo no se cansaron de buscarla más sin embargo cuando pensaban que no la iban a encontrar se empezó a escuchar a alguien llorando en cuando se fueron acercando hacía la persona que estaba llorando se fueron acercando y solo se escuchaba a Serena llorar, pero se fueron para darle tiempo para que se desahogara por completo para poder hablar con ella para que todo pudiera marchar con tranquilidad para poder solucionar este conflicto entre Ash y Serena, ya cuando se dio cuenta que sus amigos estaban ahí se puso, a reír entendiendo que lo suyo con Ash no va a funcionar, esto sorprende a los demás pero Ash va a tomar el valor para hablar con ella.**_

—Disculpa Serena no se lo que me paso ahora por eso te pido una disculpa por lo que paso ahora hace un rato, pero cuando y a continuar lo interrumpe. —

—No te preocupes yo te perdonó se que no querías decirme esas palabras hirientes fui yo que la tiene que disculparse contigo, dijo la chica más calmada.

—Muy bien Serena yo también tengo que decirte que yo amo a otra persona y que esa persona no eres tu es a otra chica que conocí y amó desde ya hace mucho tiempo y sólo que hasta ahora me doy cuenta, comentó el chico muy apenado. —

—Eso ya lo sé Ash tampoco no te preocupes por eso dijo, Serena tranquila. —

—Gracias Serena por… ouch siendo jalado algo en su dedo un poco. —

—¿Ash que Pasó? Preguntó Serena. —

—Todo está bien solo cerrare los ojos un momento sí, dijo Ash. —

—Está bien Ash dijo, Serena triste pero feliz a la vez. —

 _ **Ash cierra los ojos y se concentra en el hilo rojo y ve hasta a donde le va llegar, o hasta donde se dirige el hilo se sorprendió de ver a quien sería su compañera por el resto de su vida el chico susurró Misty, el se iba casar con Misty, el no se lo podía creer, y la chica lo miró muy asustada algo le estaba pasando a su amigo y le preguntó lo siguiente.**_

—¿Qué pasa Ash? Pregunto serena muy sorprendido al ver a su amigo actuar de una manera muy preocupada. —

—No te preocupes Serena sólo me di cuenta de que tengo que ir a Kanto, a poner en claro mis sentimientos lúcidos con Misty. —

—Bien entiendo Ash entonces ve con ella y dile todo ya ella no lo dudes más de acuerdo no seas tonto ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro no dejes que está oportunidad se te vaya de tú camino veo que tú estás muy enamorada de ti lo sé algo me lo dice y debes de aprovechar para que de una buena vez dejen de sufrir los dos dijo Serena a amigo le duele ver que su amor platónico no está enamorado de ella pero sí él está feliz ella también lo estará aunque no sea a su lado. —

 _ **Ella tiene suerte de él la amé, no como pensaba que él no me amaba pero como vuelvo a decir él ama a otra chica y sí es feliz yo también lo soy, terminó de susurrar Serena para si misma.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto en Kanto en Gimnasio de cuidad Celeste.**_

 _ **Estaba entrenando en el gimnasio cuando, de repente sintió un tirón de su dedo meñique que casi la logra a botar a la piscina se asustó mucho nuestra amiga la líder de gimnasio y en ese momento su mejor amiga Sakura hizo de su aparición y al ver lo que le estaba sucediendo a Misty se preocupo por ella mucho, y le pregunto lo que le había pasado y se sorprendió y luego se puso emocionada, para luego contarle lo qué sucede.**_

—Wow amiga que te sucedió parece que te mareaste, ahorita me vas a decir que fue lo que te paso por qué casi te caes a la piscina, eso no es normal Misty así que suelta de una vez por todas la sopa y di lo que pasó para así poderte ayudar si no puedo ayudarte en nada Misty me prometes que no te callaras nada amiga dijo la hermana meno de las que se encargaban de cuidar a los EEVEE. —

—Sí es muy extraño sentí que mi dedo meñique fue jalado levemente y no entiendo por qué paso esto es como me hubieran jalado con hilo invisible a no ser… nah olvídalo no vale la pena hablar de eso a lo mejor estoy, alucinando cómo pensaría de que eso fuera a pasar no lo creó pero nada es imposible, SAKURA, gritó Misty será que esto que me pasó sea a causa del hilo rojo del destinó, dijo Misty un poco emocionada, a su mejor amiga. —

—Se ve que no te han hablado sobre el hilo del destinó, verdad o me equivoco es la cosa más romántica que toda chica desearía que le sucediese al darse cuenta ya que al chico que tu amas con todo tu corazón te está correspondiendo a ese sentimiento o sea que es recíproco y es bilateral yo creó que es tú día de suerte todo parece indicar que ese hilo ha llegado al final de su camino, hay una manera de saber quién será tu pareja que te acompañará por toda tu vida, dijo Sakura a su amiga. —

—Tengo una leve idea de lo que significa el hilo, rojo del destinó es cuando el hilo está atado al dedo de esa persona a la amas con todas tus fuerzas, y esa persona te acompañará por el resto de sus días awww ya quiero saber si Ash pueda corresponderme a mis sentimientos y hay una manera de saber, sí él puede corresponderme a mis sentimientos comentó muy emocionada Misty. —

—Sí lo hay solo tienes que cerrar los ojos p… fue interrumpida cuando vio que cerro los ojos y por los gestos que hizo Misty se sorprendió mucho. —

 _ **Misty se encuentra muy concentrada, manteniendo los ojos cerrados viendo a su alrededor y se altera un poco al ver a Ash que tiene un hilo atado a su dedo y se sorprende de que ese hilo se nota de que se viene moviendo y ella se dio cuenta de que venía directo hacía donde estaba ella, a su gimnasio y eso la emocionó mucho ella estaba muy feliz de ver de que su Ash venía de caminó para su gimnasio Sakura, cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión de su amiga se alegró mucho por ella.**_

—Vaya amiga cualquiera que te viera así con, esa cara de alegría pensaría que algo te pasó que estas muy feliz cuéntame que fue lo que tú viste que te puso muy alegré se te nota a leguas tu felicidad y eso me alegra amiga vive tú momento se feliz al lado de esa persona que tu amas con todo tú corazón, mi amiga dijo Sakura muy feliz. —

—Oh sí que lo estoy soy la mujer más feliz del, universo nunca pensé que mi Ash se diera cuenta de que yo le amo a él tanto cómo el a mi y eso me hace sentir muy especial soy capaz de hacer lo que este a mi alcance para poder, viajar con Ash una vez y de hecho quiero volver a ser su compañera de viaje para aprender, más de los viajes Pokémon. —

—Wow sí que estás muy motivada y eso es, muy bueno de saberlo amiga de verdad estoy muy feliz por ti de verdad te mereces todo lo mejor, y yo se qué Ash te va a dar eso y más y sé que su amor es mutuo y reciproco y verdadero bienvenido sea el amor del bueno ese amor que a pesar de todo logra salir adelanté, y así poder cumplir sus objetivos. —

—Sí gracias por tu apoyo amiga, comentó Misty muy feliz a Sakura.

—Gracias a ti por permitirme ser tú amiga, expresó Sakura feliz a su mejor amiga. —

 _ **De vuelta en Kalos.**_

—Buenas suerte Ash, replicó Serena llorando de tristeza, dejo de llorar cuando sus amigos la llamaron. —

—Vamos Serena vamos al centro Pokémon, a esperar haya a Ash, ya veras que todo va a salir bien además te tengo que decirte algo muy importante para mi y para ti comentó Clemont a su mejor amiga. —

—¿Así que es? Preguntó Serena. —

—Te Amo Serena dijo, Clemont sorprendiendo a Serena mucho. —

—Yo también te amo Clemont ¿pero podemos, ir despacio quieres? Condicionó Serena. —

—Cómo tú quieras mi amor, Comentó Clemont. —

—Gracias por comprenderme amor, lo besa a Clemont. —

—A ti mi vida, dijo su novio. —

—Yupi mi big brother ya tiene una novia eso, awww tierno son hacen una bonita pareja.

 _ **..—..—..—…—…—…—..—..—..—…—…—…—..—..—..—..—…—…—..—..—..—…—…—..—..—..—…—…—…—..—**_

 _ **Fin del Capítulo: 1**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto la serie cómo los personajes, les pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo.**_

 _ **N/A: Bueno esta es la 6 de 7 historias espero que les guste mis estimados y ya vuelvo a las andadas y cuando yo tenga un tiempo y actualizaré mis historias, en el momento que pueda hacerlo y lo haré solo ténganme paciencia y pronto esos meses de espera se verán recompensados, el primer fic a publicar será Los Lazos del destinó [Confesión]. que este fics será subido para el día del Pokeshipping, tengo gran variedad de temas listos para subirlos y compartirlos con ustedes compañeros Pokeshipper nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Créditos a la imagen que voy a utilizar, para la portada del fic a su respectivo autor.**_

 _ **Thanks a lot by permitted use your pict.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~**_


	2. Capítulo: 2 Confesión de dos Amigos

_**Lazos del Destinó [Confesión]**_

 _ **Capítulo: 2**_

 _ **Confesiones de dos amigos.**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2016**_

 _ **Y**_

 _ **AquaticPrincess**_

 _ **Quiero empezar a explicar que está es una historia, basada en las creencias de la mitología China-Japonesa cómo lo es el hilo rojo del destinó está creencia se centra en que dos personas están atadas a esté hilo que no se rompe, sólo se estira y se encoge y que el final del mismo lo tendrá aquella persona quién lo tenga, atado esa persona será la que pasará a su lado para la eternidad, según dice la leyenda en fin eso era lo que les quería contar espero que sea de tu total agrado, está nueva historia contará con dos capítulos centrados en está historia, sin más preámbulos daremos inicio a la historia, Una historia coescrita con mi compañera, AquaticPrincess y Pokeshipping Fun2016~.**_

 _ **Historia:**_

 _ **Lazos del destino.**_

 _ **Creadores:**_

 _ **AquaticPrincess y Pokeshipping Fun2016.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 2 Confesión de dos amigos.**_

—Dime Misty que harás cuando tengas a Ash frente a ti —Decía la castaña mientras se dirigían a alimentar a los pokemon del gimnasio.

—Um no lo sé aun Sakura, supongo que estaré un poco nerviosa, quien sabe mucho más nerviosa, aun no lo he visto y ya me siento ansiosa de saber que dirá cuando nos reencontremos — Expresó la pelirroja mientras alimentaba a los pokemon.

—Pienso que será un gran reencuentro Misty ya verás, seguro él te ha extrañado en todo este tiempo que se han visto y estará tan emocionado de volver a verte.

—Si yo siento lo mismo, aunque…no sabré que decirle cuando lo vea ni que dirá el al verme, será mejor no pensar en ello hasta que llegue el momento.

—Estoy de acuerdo Mist, pero luego me cuentas todo con lujo de detalles ¿okay?

 **Mientras tanto….**

—Bien Pikachu, no te parece emocionante volver a casa después de tanto tiempo?, al fin volveremos a ver a mamá, a Misty y todos nuestros amigos.

—¡Pikapi!

—Pues Kanto prepárate porque allí vamos de vuelta —Decía el pelinegro mientras se acomodaba en el sillón del avión para poder dormir ya que había anochecido y el cuerpo ya les pedía descansar después de haber tenido un día muy agitado.

 _ **En Kalos….**_

—Serena se encontraba apoyada sobre el barandal del balcón de su habitación admirando la maravillosa noche iluminada por la claridad de una hermosa luna— Vaya el amor sí que es complicado y muy doloroso, que tonta fui al pensar que Ash podría enamorarse de mí y amarme así como lo amo yo, que ilusa fui al imaginarme una vida futura a su lado, la desilusión fue lo peor al enterarme que él está enamorado de alguien más, a esa chica con la que viajo por primera vez, la cual se convirtió en su mejor amiga y compartió momentos especiales, cuanto haya deseado ser yo la que estuviera conectada a su lazo rojo y no ella, fui yo a la que conoció primero, me pregunto que hubiera sucedido si hubiésemos continuado en contacto el uno con el otro, pensar en aquella posibilidad ya no tiene sentido, lo mejor será que lo empiece a ver como un gran amigo, además ahora tengo a Clemont, quien me ha ofrecido su amor incondicional y yo he aceptado, sé que él me hará feliz, así que yo tengo que corresponderle él es un chico muy especial que se merece todo lo mejor del mundo y así será, trataré de dar todo de mi para hacerlo muy feliz. ¡Adiós para siempre Ash! —Dijo derramando una lágrima, luego dio media vuelta para ingresar a su habitación.

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

—Bien pikachu estamos de vuelta, démonos prisa ya quiero llegar a casa para ver a mi mamá y luego hablar muy seriamente con Misty —Ambos amigos emprendieron la marcha a Pueblo Paleta.

…

 _ **En la noche en la casa de la casa de la Señora Ketchum.**_

—¡MAMÀ YA ESTAMOS DE VUELTA! ¡Qué bueno es estar en casa otra vez después de tanto tiempo!

—Hola hijo bienvenido a casa ¿Cómo estas pikachu? Qué bueno que ya llegaron —Expresó la mujer de cabello castaño, dando un abrazo a su hijo —les preparé una deliciosa comida para que recuperen fuerzas después de tan largo viaje.

—Está bien mamá, gracias, mientras cenamos tengo algo importante que contarte, es sobre Misty.

—¿Misty? ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿Han hablado de algo importante—Decía la mujer observando con una sonrisa a su hijo —Mañana debes ir temprano a hablar con ella, me parece que te tiene una maravillosa sorpresa.

—¿Para qué me hace tantas preguntas? me parece que ya tiene tienes las respuestas —El joven entrenador miro a su madre entrecerrando los ojos pero ella se hizo la desentendida y solo se dedicó a terminar su cena.

—Y cuéntame que dijeron tus amigos al despedirse ¿cómo tomaron que ya no se volverían a ver?

—Muy bien, son unos muy buenos amigos, por la que si me quedé un poco apenado fue por Serena, se quedó un poco triste cuando nos despedimos.

—Seguro que estará bien, se hará más fuerte cada día, además quedó en compañía de Yurika y Clemont que la apoyarán en todo.

—Muchas gracias por la comida mamá, pikachu y yo nos vamos ¿vamos a dormir pikachu? mañana será el día decisivo y el más importante de mi vida.

—Está bien hijo, espero que te vaya muy bien mañana.

—Si mamá buenas noches.

—Buenas noches hijo.

 **:::::::::::::**

—¿Estás listo Pikachu? ¡nos vamos a Celeste!

—¡Pikapi!

Ambos se dirigieron muy contentos a aquella ciudad en busca de su pelirroja amiga, la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste —Ash iba pensando en el camino, como se lo diría, como le diría a Misty sus sentimientos, que se había dado cuenta que la amaba, que ella era el amor de su vida, que esperaba que aceptara ser su novia y que en un futuro se convirtiera en su esposa para pasar el resto de sus días juntos; pero ¿y si ella se negaba a escucharlo? Tal vez ella estaba muy enfadada con él por el tiempo en que no se había comunicado con ella y no quisiera verlo nunca en su vida —No, ella va estar muy emocionada al verme como yo lo estoy al pensar verla después de tantos años, eso es seguro me recibirá con muchas preguntas, que estaré gustoso en responder.

 **:::::::::::**

—¿Misty? —hermana te buscan —Le decía una pelirrosa mientras sostenía un pequeño espejo redondo y se colocaba rímel en sus pestañas.

—¿Quién es? —Dijo la pelirroja muy extrañada.

—No lo sé, Daisy me dijo que te avisara, pero si quieres saberlo ve tú en persona averiguarlo que yo estoy muy ocupada y no puedo perder el tiempo en estas cosas, además no me gusta andar de fachosa por allí , para eso estas tu —Dicho esto se dirigió a su habitación a seguir colocando maquillaje sobre su rostro.

—¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué clase de hermanas tengo? Siempre se la pasan insultándome —Pero ni modo, esa es la clase de hermanas que me tocó y supongo que solo me queda aguantarlas, por lo menos unos cuantos años más —Me pregunto ¿Quién será la persona que me busca? Iba metida en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto escuchó una voz conocida para ella.

—¿Misty? ¡Qué gusto verte! después de todo este tiempo —El moreno se aproximó a darle un abrazo a su gran amiga.

—Pikachupi —El Pokémon roedor corrió hacia ella, llegando primero que su entrenador.

—La pelirroja al sentir el abrazo del chico se quedó un momento en silencio disfrutando de su abrazo, de aquel abrazo que había deseado por tanto tiempo, no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos que ansiaban volverlo a ver, se limpió rápidamente aquellas lagrimas para que el joven entrenador no se percatara de ellas y continuó con el abrazo.

—¡Misty! ¡Cuánto tiempo, al fin puedo verte de nuevo! Te has vuelto muy hermosa — Expresó el muchacho mientras se separaba un poco de ella tomándola por los hombros observándola detenidamente para luego abrazarla nuevamente —¿Sabes Mist? Cuando estaba en Kalos justo antes de mi regreso me pasó algo extraño, sentí que una fuerza me atraía hasta aquí y bien me lo dijo la adivina, que el final de mi hilo rojo del destino se encontraba aquí en Kanto y ahora lo confirmo tu estas en el otro extremo de mi lazo del destino, eso me hace muy feliz —dijo estrechándola un poco más.

—Si yo también lo sentí Ash —al fin la pelirroja habló correspondiendo al abrazo con los ojos cerrados —¡Qué bueno que estás de vuelta!

—¡Pikachupi! —El oír aquello hizo que abriera los ojos y se separar del entrenador.

—Tú también pikachu, también te extrañé pequeño ¿Por qué no vas con azumarrill, Psyduck y los demás? Ash y yo tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante.

—Si ve Pikachu —Expresó el pelinegro, dejando en el suelo al pequeño pokemon para que fuera en busca de sus amigos.

—¡Pikapi! —Respondió y se fue rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraban los pokemon de Misty.

—Bien ¿en que nos quedamos Mist? —Interrogó el moreno rascándose la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

—Nos quedamos en que te me estabas declarando Ash Ketchum —Dijo una muy risueña pelirroja.

—¿Declararme a ti yo? —colocó su mano derecha sobre su pecho en señal de inocencia, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión ya que pudo observar que esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda se llenaban de un fuego en su interior.

—L-Lo siento Misty mi vida, bromeaba —La volvió a abrazar antes de que su Gyarados interno emergiera al exterior —Lo que te decía es… que me di cuenta que eres muy importante para mí y quiero pedirte que seas mi novia ¿aceptas?

—¡Claro que si Ash! he estado esperando que me lo pidieras desde hace mucho, incluso le conté a tu mamá como me sentía y ella se puso muy feliz, me dijo que le encantaba la idea de que tu yo estuviéramos juntos, que teníamos su bendición si aquello pasaba.

—Ya lo sabía, desde el principio le caíste muy bien a mamá, veía en ti a una futura nuera — El muchacho se separó de la chica para mirarla a los ojos y poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los de ella hasta unirse en un dulce y tierno beso, lo más ansiando para ellos en años, pero aquella sensación les duró muy poco ya que muy cerca de ahí se empezó a escuchar el quejido de su pobre pokemon pato que se había caído por accidente a la piscina.

—Psy Psy Psyyyyyy Duck. —el Pokémon decía mientras hacía esfuerzos por no hundirse y quedar en el fondo de la piscina.

—¡Psyduck! —Expresó la pelirroja que al oírlo se separó del entrenador y corrió en dirección donde se encontraba su pokemon— ¿qué hace allí? ¡SAL DE AHÍ PSYDUCK, TU NO SABES NADAR! —El pelinegro muy preocupado también fue detrás de ella para prestar su ayuda.

 _ **Y así con Psyduck en la piscina, Ash y Misty se han confesado su amor y ahora intentaran sacar al pato que se fue en la piscina para que el Pokémon no le pase nada grave, y además de que son oficialmente novios ellos podrán luchar con todo lo que el destino les ponga en su camino por que su amor es tan fuerte cómo el hilo rojo indestructible y fuerte cómo lo es el amor verdadero.**_

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: Terminado.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto la serie cómo los personajes, les pertenece a Satoshi a Tajiri y a Nintendo.**_

 _ **N/A: Bueno esta es la 6 de 7 historias espero que les guste mis estimados y ya vuelvo a las andadas y cuando yo tenga un tiempo y actualizaré mis historias, en el momento que pueda hacerlo y lo haré solo ténganme paciencia y pronto esos meses de espera se verán recompensados, la actualización del fic a publicar será Los Lazos del destinó [Confesión]. Parte: 2 y final y que este fics será publicado para el día del Pokeshipping, tengo gran variedad de temas listos para subirlos y compartirlos con ustedes compañeros Pokeshipper nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Créditos a la imagen que voy a utilizar, para la portada del fic a su respectivo autor.**_

 _ **Thanks a lot by permitted use your pict.**_

 _ **Creado por: AquticPrincess y Pokeshipping Fun2016~.**_


End file.
